We are using mass spectrometry to characterize the aging processof chemicals in silicone breast implants. We have approximately 300 explanted implants. We want to determine what changes, if any, occured in both the shell (casing) and the gel (filling) during the implant period. MALDI-TOF is used to look at these synthetic polymers.